


顺其自然（授权翻译）

by Hetsez, SoirLanT



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoirLanT/pseuds/SoirLanT
Summary: 他是马克的长官，也是他的混乱之源。马克讨厌他，恨不得离他越远越好——所以，他是为什么最终决定留下来的？这是一个马克在加入彩虹小队之前遇到詹姆斯的故事。





	1. Prologue/序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave it to Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505078) by [Hetsez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez). 



“好了，你们这些娘炮，”男人大而无礼的声音在这些新兵的头顶回响。他们中有些人在听到他再明显不过的伦敦腔时眨了眨眼，这未免太直白而不近人情了一点。即便是对于大多数像他们这样的英国人来说，他的腔调也显得太不友好了。他们半是好奇半是嫌恶地看着这个男人，尽可能屏住呼吸听他说话，虽然若要挑明了讲，他们并不想这么做。不，他们不会说出来。因为他们的“长官”正在和他们说话呢。

　　他们正待着的帐篷照明不太好，空气沉闷，四下堆积着烟尘气。这里又挤又热，在军队生活的疲劳之下尤甚。唯一能给他们一点心理安慰的可能是外边也不比这里更凉快——虽然肯定没这么闷。他们面前这个人也没做任何能安慰他们的事。

　　马克已经不太喜欢他了。这位所谓的素有名望、天赋卓绝且经验丰富的SAS干员正上下打量着他和他的同伴们，好像觉得他自己挺重要。好吧，事实确实如此。他们才刚刚加入英国军队，还没把这个男人的所有本事学到手，远远没有。

　　但他也未免太自视甚高了……老实讲，就算是按英国标准来看，他也实在是有点矮。马克微妙地感觉到他可能是想用自己的骄傲让他的身高至少在感觉上稍微拔高一点。他的脸庞粗糙，疏于打理的胡茬凌乱地长在两颊和下巴上，一双敏锐的眼睛仿佛能用目光将面前的士兵们刺穿。

　　马克尝试着去揣测被指派给他们任务的会是怎样的人。他们在几个月之前被部署到阿富汗，但除了在这一片完成过一些小任务之外没做过什么别的事。他们需要扫清一座已经被塔利班控制的小城，现在是他们行动的时候了。这本是一项以英国军队的力量能轻易解决的任务，直到城内可能设置有炸弹的情报传来。理所当然地，部队请求了专业援助。而那个“援助”现在就站在他们面前。

　　“我不会自找麻烦地去记你们的名字，因为可能在我把哪怕只是它们之中的一个搞清楚之前你们就都变成随风飘散的小碎片了。作为替代，我会给你们都编上号码。奉劝你们都把它好好地保存在你们的小脑瓜里，因为如果哪回我叫出一个号码而你们这些蠢货当中没有一个跟着我的命令动起来的话，你们在我这儿都等同于死人了。明白吗?”

　　“是，长官。”他们齐声说。他们理解了，尽管不太认同。不会有哪个人愿意被自己的上级这样对待，不过这位来自SAS的先生似乎认为自己就是有权想怎么做就怎么做。他们已经对自己的新长官很反感了，只不过没人敢表现出来。马克也只是沉默地注视着他。

　　自大的混蛋。

　　“好。现在集中注意力了，小朋友们。我只会把计划说一遍。如果你们就这么昏头昏脑地过去了，我可不会对任何伤亡负责。”他俯身撑在他们面前那张桌子上，那上面摊着一张地图，是他们即将进攻的小镇，上面有些地方被红色小旗标记着。战士们不太情愿地靠近了一些以便观察那张地图，并聆听他们喜怒无常的长官的讲话。“好，那么……”他就这样开始了他关于他们即将到来的任务长达半小时的冗长论述。

　　每次当他提到他们在这次任务中的生存机会有多么渺茫时，马克都会和他的同伴们交换一个眼神。这个男人既不友善，也不算振奋人心。他看上去不很在意他们的性命，甚至说过一两回“牺牲可能是必要的”。然后，他也没鼓动过他们的自信心，甚至没说过自己的名字，比方说他其实更喜欢让别人叫“长官”。现在这可以解释为他是个秘密干员，需要隐瞒身份，但马克和他的同伴也是军人，就像SAS成员一样。他们不觉得自己应该在一个他们认为是英雄的人面前被当成普通百姓一样对待。

　　这个男人还是个彻头彻尾的狂徒。他对于小镇的围攻计划根本不牢固，漏洞与风险比比皆是。但是它并不打算改变他的主意。他说如果每个人都好好服从他的计划，没人会有事。他好像乐于见到混乱与灾难，视生死如无物。对他的不信任愈发严重，但他们之中没有一个人真的说了什么。

　　确实有大胆一些的人有开口的勇气，但这收效甚微。

　　“长官，我很抱歉打断，但是这个计划不是还不完善么？童子军是不是应该在我们的部队之前?我们是不是该等在他们之后，隐藏在暗处？行进在开阔地区不是致命的吗？”

　　男人双手叉腰，轻笑起来。他的双手密布疤痕与老茧。马克看了它们一秒，意识到这是男人军旅生涯最好的证据。那比马克自己的要漫长得多。当他的声音再次在帐篷里响起时，马克立刻将目光挪回他的脸。

　　“对不起，我竟不知道自己面前的是一位军事战略上的大师？你的等级，先生？”

　　“列兵，长官。”年轻士兵以近乎听不见的声音说。

　　“是这样吗？那么我建议你不要随便给别人批评，菜鸡。你能不能活到我这个岁数还得等着瞧，懂吗？”他得意地笑着，那副样子让马克的心一沉，可也让他感到心脏好像漏跳了一拍。尽管如此，他刚刚冒犯了自己同伴的事实还是让他对这个人怒目而视。他的傲慢的确很成问题。

　　“是，长官。”士兵的声音现在近乎只是一种耳语了。他低着脑袋，羞愧不安地背着手看向地面。

　　男人从鼻腔里哼出一声，又开始踱起步来。“就我个人而言，我从不试图分裂一个团队。我认为我们只有团结一致才有更高的生还几率。那么如果童子军离大方阵太远而没办法用手势交流该怎么办呢？我们可没法用吼的。你们这些蠢货没有足够的补给，这么做有什么好处？待在没有掩护的小巷里又有什么好处？如果我们被伏击，我们全部人都得跟羽毛一样轻飘飘倒地。没法逃走就是死。就从主干道走，更快更简单也有掩体，生还几率也更大。”

　　在他发表这番讲话时全体人员都不敢喘气，这番话听着确实比刚刚的反对有道理，他们开始相信这个人并不是虚张声势，而是实打实地有战场上的经验。虽然这并没有让他们感到轻松些。

　　“那么，还有人有意见吗？”这位长官说得毫无耐心，目光在他们每个人身上反复徘徊。这让他们感到有些不舒服，尴尬而小心翼翼地躲避着和他的眼神接触，紧张得不断更换着支撑身体的腿。男人没管他们，继续着他的简述。

　　马克叹息一声。他不太能搞得懂他面前这个人。他会领着他们走向胜利……还是死亡？


	2. Chapter 1/第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加上了作者的文前notes：  
> 这个故事发生在他们加入彩虹小队的六年以前，十九岁的新兵马克和三十岁的SAS干员詹姆斯。文章部分建立在真实战争的基础上，但我会描写一些虚构事件。有一些名称和事件纯属编造，我会尽量注意，避免描述不精确。开头可能不太讨人喜欢，但我保证之后会变好的！请享受它吧！

在这番不算鼓舞人心的讲解之后，他们终于能在没有这位SAS干员监视的情况下做些准备了，要说他们不乐意摆脱这位先生几分钟那是假的。这些战士们聚集在他们的营房里——其实就是扎在一起的一堆阴暗的帐篷——分享他们的担忧，以及用“我们能一起挺过去”之类的话互相安慰。马克被好几只手拍过了背，作为他们当中最小的一个，对于其他人来说，他就像家里最小的兄弟也跟着一起来到了这片远离故乡的敌方土地，被几乎每个人关照着。

　　

　　那些所在小组被其他SAS干员带领的士兵们带着激动与兴奋也回来了，而这并没有让他们感到好过。他们的长官好像都能制定完整可靠的计划，让他们坚信自己能将胜利收入囊中。其他人都心满意足了，只有他们倒了大霉。这群不太幸运的人坐在结实程度堪忧的木头长椅上，一边整装一边对其他人投以略带羡慕的目光。他们的团队就这样被掌握在疯子的手中了。他们穿着沙漠迷彩戴着防毒面具和头盔，拎着军队派发的枪支，皱起眉头不安地注视着其他人的迫切，嘴唇抿成一条线。

　　

　　他们的长官没让他们等多久就从他的帐篷里现身，大步向他们走来，并且又很不满意地把他们打量了个遍。他们全体陷入沉默，直直地看回去。马克猜他大概有三十多岁。他的头发是一种沙子般的浅褐色，在沙漠的阳光下闪出一种近乎咄咄逼人的亮光。他身体结实，看上去完全能胜任背上最沉的负重在体育场里跑上几十圈。马克看他的眼神不算友善，但他意识到自己必须得尊重这位长官。

　　

　　他走近了两步，拍着他们的肩膀挨个儿数过去，从一到十。“现在如果你们不是废物，就别忘记我说的号码。如果我叫了你们的号码，你们就得动。如果你们不服从，我不会心慈手软。我说得够清楚了吗？”

　　

　　“是，长官。”他们又一次齐声说道。马克握紧了拳头，他是编号六，并且绝对不会忘记这个数字。他会做他们的混蛋长官要求的一切，以此证明他们并不是什么都不会做的蠢货。他们会活着解决这次任务的，一定会。

　　

　　“好，那么现在上车。”男人简洁地说，头也不回地走向已经等着的一辆装甲车，一秒钟也没有停下来等他的部下们。年轻士兵们交换了几个眼神，然后迅速地跟上他们的长官。

　　

　　马克也跟着上了车，他们在后面几乎是肩膀挨着肩膀，而坐在驾驶员身边的男人却得以拥有更大的空间。马克不是很在意这个，让他感到有些不悦的是任务还没开始，他就已经把他们远远甩在后面了。

　　

　　另外三个小组也上车之后，他们终于开始启程了。这注定是漫长乏味的一路。在这个被神明抛弃的国家，什么看上去都相差不大。建筑、街道和人乃至四下所有的一切都显得惨淡乏味。尽管天澄澈而明亮，太阳也依旧那么温暖着它的光芒能或不能抵达的每一处角落。这种天气通常是让他愉悦的，但现在马克坐在卡车后面，感觉胃里泛上一阵不适，好像有什么不好的事情就要发生。

　　

　　“有什么有趣的事吗，长官？”马克的同伴之一突然说了一句，显然是快被车里的沉默和不曾中断的卡车轰鸣声搞疯了。

　　

　　“很多，”对方甚至没有回头，“但亲爱的，恐怕这些属于机密，恕难奉告。”

　　

　　那名士兵跌回他的座位。当然了，马克想，他还在期待什么回答？这个男人就是什么也不会说，一个小故事也不。此刻其他小组大概在听着真正的老兵向他们讲述自己如何在枪林弹雨里征战。马克一直对SAS很好奇，眼下这幅强大帅气的精英图景正在被猛烈冲击。

　　

　　他们的长官坐在那里，就好像王座上坐着国王。只不过这位国王穿着军队的蓝色战斗制服，防毒面具和深受信任的老枪放在他的膝盖上。说不定他就是乐于发号施令。

　　

　　在彻底爆发之前，这些士兵小声地交流着，试图以平常的说话方式来减轻这次任务的压力。但当他们抵达目的地时，这些人无一例外地脸色苍白，喉咙发紧。他们好像生怕手里的枪丢了似的紧紧地抓住它们，因为每个人都学过这件事：在战场上你把枪丢了，那你就等于是玩完了。

　　

　　“打起精神来，小朋友们，我在这儿看着呢！”男人钻出卡车时大吼道。他把带着SAS标志的防毒面具扣在脸上，抬手示意他们聚拢一些。卡车开走时轮子后边扬起一阵尘土，年轻士兵们有好一会儿都看着它们逐渐远去，感觉一种莫名的忧郁开始在身体里扎根生长。

　　

　　“在这座城市里的垃圾被处理干净之前我们不会休息，我说得够不够明白?直到我们启程返回之前都不会有空当休息。如果你们跟随我的指令，那不会有任何问题，但最好别叫我失望，菜鸟们。”

　　

　　这绝对是马克听过最糟糕的动员讲话。无论它说出来是为了鼓舞士气还是激励他们，它都压根儿没起到一丁点作用。马克从来没有在任务途中这么紧张过，手套里的掌心因为紧张而出汗，心跳渐渐提速，身体紧绷到肌肉酸痛。他很怀疑自己这副样子究竟还能不能表现好。他看到自己的同伴们时心情稍微平复了一些，如果他不能信任自己的上级，至少能信任自己的团队。

　　

　　“一号和二号跟我在最前面进行侦察，三号、四号和五号在队伍中间盯紧周围所有风吹草动，六号、七号和八号守卫后方。明白？”他们的长官指示着杂乱无章的小队，而士兵们很快便编队完毕。他检查完霰弹枪的装弹情况之后就走在最前面，示意其他人跟上。

　　

　　马克和两个略微年长的同僚一起走在队伍最后面，互相简单地点头示意之后，他们便开始跟随大部队。他们缓慢地行进着，每一步都注意着不带起太多街上的尘土，以便减少发出的声音并有足够的时间观察四周环境。这个他们正好奇地扫视着的地方是宁静的，只有靴子踏地略显沉重的声音和枪支在衣服下发出的细微碰撞声略微破坏了它。他们正穿行的地方就是一个典型的阿富汗小镇，小巷纵横交错，挤满摇摇欲坠的沙色建筑。令人厌恶的战争带来的伤痕显而易见。或许那些房子里还生活着一些家庭，恐惧着炸弹和武装团伙，然而也深深地恐惧着逃离。这个想法让马克有些不舒服。

　　

　　这种时候他会突然回想起自己为什么会在这里。自己是来拯救这些无辜的人的，让他们脱离施暴者，可以自由而幸福地生活。暴行已经耗去了太多血汗和泪水，最令人心痛的是——生命。此刻马克正走过这座不知名小镇洒满阳光而又安静得异样的街道，还不知道这次任务实际上是致命的。让他很长时间都难以忘怀的流血事件正逐渐逼近。

　　

　　一切就在他们穿越蜿蜒曲折的小路时开始。此前，一切进展顺利。周围安静到他们本该早早意识到在一座被围困的城市里这样的死寂有多么不正常。落日为废弃小镇抹上一层淡而色泽温暖的光辉，那光辉本不应该让他们就此放松警惕。他们的长官忽然之间也能算得上是个像样的领导了，一切都恰如其分，几乎让他们又有了信心。

　　

　　原本不该有的。

　　

　　枪声倏然划破他们几乎习以为常的寂静，马克本能地想要转身跑开，但是长官的一声大喊让他控制住了下意识冲动。“有狙击手！找掩护！”马克迅速在附近的一条小巷中藏好，其他人也做了和他几乎一样的事。只有一个人例外。

　　

　　其中一个侦察兵，就是被他们的长官称作“二号”的那个，还在掩体外面的路上。虽然马克十分怀疑他究竟是否还是曾经和他分享食物和宿舍的同僚之一。他的脸看上去完全不同了。

　　

　　他仰面倒了下去，身体砸在石头路面上。马克轻而易举地就能看见他的脸。那是一种死灰，瞳孔上翻，嘴还大张着。他的前额上是一个血红色的弹洞，周围布满血迹，一直向下缓缓流进他的头盔里，浸没他的发根。

　　

　　马克想转过头去，但他很快发现他做不到。他一直死死地盯着自己死去的同伴，这个人刚刚还和他坐在同一辆卡车上，活生生的，安然无恙。人难道是这么一种靠两个带枪团伙决定谁生谁死的东西吗？马克以前只进行过侦察任务，还没被迫学会怎么对目击自己队友的死亡泰然处之。这真是令人作呕。

　　

　　“嘿，马克，”一个声音拉回了他的注意力，“现在别看。”

　　

　　马克挪开目光，抬头看见他们小组里年纪最大的那个同伴站在他面前。平时他总是时刻准备好说个笑话，现在他神色消沉，却仍然尝试把马克从这幅景象中拉出来。马克只注意到他在颤栗，双手紧张地攥紧，几乎连呼吸也不能自如。刚刚真是他们之中的一个被杀死了吗？

　　

　　“他现在在一个更好的地方，马克。远离这个鬼地方。他不该在这里受罪，绝对他妈的不该。我们会给他报仇，杀了这些傻逼。干，你在听我说话吗？他不会白死。”

　　

　　马克点点头，但其实这番话没让他好过多少。他说这话时声音在颤抖，马克能看见他眼底深藏的恐惧。这当然有原因，因为下一个可能就是他了。马克已经冷静下来了，但他依然扶着马克，好像他自己也怕得不行但还是要帮着更害怕的马克一样。马克听见某个队友不太明显地抽泣了一下。这他妈糟透了。马克不希望这见鬼的战争把他们弄得四分五裂。

　　

　　“茶话会结束了，小姐们。”他们长官的糙嗓门夺回了他们的注意力。扶着马克的同伴立刻松开了手，好像这一句话把他从溺水状态下救起，带回地面上。

　　

　　“一号和我已经搞定了狙击手，”他朝一边看上去就很紧张的年轻人点头示意了一下，“是时候继续了。回去之后再痛哭流涕也不迟。”然后他深深地看了马克一眼——虽然带着面具想必让看清东西十分困难——说：“你跟我和他走在前面。”

　　

　　马克勉强服从了，跟在长官和看上去随时都可能尿裤子的“一号”后面。他们再次开始行动，虽然比之前还要慢上许多。马克有种强烈的想要回头看看其他同伴的欲望，但他最终没有。他们在沉默中前行了一段路程，直到他们的长官再次开口。

　　

　　“你第一次见血？”他的嗓音就和往常一样，漫不经心又没什么感情，即使竭力压低仍然显得刺耳。马克瞟了他一眼。在他给出自己的回答之前，有很长一段沉默。他并不是想无视这个问题，只是这实在有些出格。

　　

　　“我不想一直当个士兵。我希望能用我的技术能力为军队做点别的，也不想继续目睹或者造成死亡。我——”马克还想说点什么，但他咬到了自己的舌头，所以不得不保持沉默。

　　

　　他的上司笑了。“应付粗活儿还嫩得很哪，是不是？”

　　

　　马克尽全力控制自己才能忍住不当场就发一通火。跟蠢货产生争执就是如此，即使你无比正确，他们仍然顽固无比地认为你是错的；任你枉废口舌，他们也绝不动摇一丝一毫。最后他们干脆一直沉默，男人没再尝试过让他说点什么，不过想必他在防毒面具之后笑得十分开心。——马克突然想到，这个地方想必热到极点，然而他还是戴着那个面具；而且他全身的制服都是深色，至今没有中暑也算是奇事一件。马克觉得这位长官为避免有在这陌生小镇任务途中顶不住的风险，还是把它拿下来为好。不过他很快就把这无端忧虑扔到脑后而继续专心致志地投入任务之中了。

　　

　　现在他走在最前面，注意着周围所有细小的变化。他可不太想再被某位狙击手击倒。潜伏起来一动不动，只等你经过他们的瞄准镜。这真是太可惜了。马克绝不会那样。

　　

　　出乎意料的是下一次攻击并非来自前方，而是来自后方的突然袭击。

　　

　　喊声、尖叫声和回响的枪声很快填满了街道。马克凭借本能堪堪在掩体后躲过子弹，整个小队一片混乱。半数的人开始还击，半数的人任在街上，自身难保。他们没遵守命令，或许只是单纯没听见。那就很不幸了。

　　

　　他们的身体被子弹穿透，就像瑞士奶酪。他们还在外面的街上，流血不止的伤口却已经让他们无力支撑。马克眼睁睁地看着最年长的那个同伴跪倒在地上，身体砸向地面，街道上鲜血横流。有一秒钟马克感觉到一双沉而温暖的手放在他的肩上，这他妈的甚至还没有过十五分钟。他想吐，但是时间已经不多了。敌人蠢蠢欲动，而他们并不占据有利位置。

　　

　　恐/怖分子们对这座小镇熟得就像老家，清清楚楚地知道该如何消灭进入他们地盘的人。他感觉到自己的血好像一点点冷下来，但还是强迫自己躲在一个大板条箱后面对着攻击者们开火。剩下的人也在做同样的事，不时响起的痛苦叫喊告诉他们确实打中了目标。

　　

　　马克稍微改变了一下位置，感到某个人和他擦肩而过，他在余光里看清这个人是他的长官。有个小小的声音在他的大脑深处说，这个人让你站在最前面，间接救了你的命。马克不确定这样想能不能让他稍微好受一点，但他讨厌自己的大脑告诉他你要对他表示感谢。

　　

　　“掩护我！”这位长官很快向他吼道，同时捏着一个手榴弹站了起来。马克的反应慢了一秒，不过还是很好地完成了这个指令。扔出手榴弹之后男人缩回掩体，抵御在敌人之间炸开的手榴弹造成的冲击波。这一下子很解决了几个敌方人员，趁着这一团混乱，他们得以从掩体后面挪出来些，游刃有余地用精准的射击将残余部队一并清扫干净。一切快得还没叫人反应过来就结束了。现下街道摆满尸体，几个是他们的队友，剩下的全是敌人，空气里满是血腥味和硝烟。好一会儿他们才敢从掩体后面完全出来。

　　

　　马克得用手捂着嘴才能勉强顶住。他可能一辈子都没法习惯这件事，所以加入军方技术部门会是个好选择。等他从这地狱解脱，就休想再让他杀人。然而，果真能如此吗？

　　

　　现在他甚至不确定自己有没有离开的命。现在半个小时不到，近半数的友军已经被剥夺生命。如果只是这样不断牺牲，那还有何胜利机会可言？马克摘掉头盔擦去前额的汗水，站到一个和其他人隔出一段距离的位置，一个闷热凝滞的风没能把战争和死亡的气息带到的地方。他们只能尽其所能地用体面尊重的方式处理同僚的尸首。

　　

　　他解决不了。做不到。

　　

　　“心里不好过？”他的长官问，又是那种隔着一层面具但又在嗓音里流露得清清楚楚的笑意。他站在马克身边反而适得其反。如果他的计划能更加周全牢靠一些，牺牲或许不会这么多……他让事情变得越来越糟。

　　

　　“不管怎样，如果你想够了远在家乡的老妈，就该动身了。我们现在要继续前进。”长官一边说一边让其他人聚集过来继续他们寻找炸弹的路程。现在除去长官，他们只剩下五个人，马克和这位长官一起担当侦察兵。他总觉得对方说这种话是故意让他生气，但他没有再次爆发，只是抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

　　

　　“所以小伙子，你今年几岁？”

　　

　　这听起来真是讽刺，更有炫耀优越之嫌。马克的脚步因为这句话停了一下，几乎让他后面的队友撞到他的背。但他还没准备就此上钩，于是尽可能心平气和地说：“我十九岁，长官。”

　　

　　“还很年轻……”他沉吟了一会，然后发出一声听上去像是真心实意的大笑。笑声好像从马克脊椎骨上滑下去，激起一阵在阿富汗酷暑里也能让他一个激灵的寒意。“这么小就上战场？”

　　

　　“我是个合格的士兵，或者说我是这么被告诉的。”马克说，“但就像我之前说的，我更愿意在技术岗位上工作。”

　　

　　“你不该浪费自己的天赋，否则实在可惜。通常没经验的新手总是先牺牲，但你现在还活着。你不考虑继续当个战士么？你会做得很好。”他突然就显得比此前的任何一刻都要认真了。而马克给出的回答是，同时也是他最后的回答，“我不会，长官。”

　　

　　“这很像你会说的话。”对方只是耸耸肩。

　　

　　他们在比之前更为紧张的沉默之中前行。能否让他们在全军覆没之前完成任务，成败在此一举。

　　

　　手掌因为紧握枪把而隐隐作痛，但马克忽略掉了它。他把枪抓得如此之紧，害怕自己走神，又害怕他真把枪弄掉。全副武装之下他正在不停出汗，身体每一处都是。沙漠迷彩本该设计轻便，此刻却紧紧贴住他的皮肤。背包，弹匣，战术腰带，这些东西无不在炎热之中让他的脚步逐渐变慢。他从没有这样渴望过冷而多雨的伦敦。

　　

　　几分钟后，路好像到了尽头。马克放松了些许。叫他惊讶的是他和他的长官看上去配合得竟还不错，没有沟通过一句话便默契地将前方全部纳入视野，寻找最佳观察位置。他们行动同步，都拿出最大的精力与专注。马克微微转过头看了身边的男人一眼，这才比较符合他对SAS的印象，任何环境下都精密如一部战争机器。他几乎就要对他改观了。

　　

　　几乎。

　　

　　他让他们全都沮丧起来的事实还没那么容易被原谅。但马克还没来得及丢开这些想法，戏剧性的一幕就发生了——它会扫平小队里仅剩的人——这时马克正听见了那不可能搞错的声响。

　　

　　没时间给他们思考，甚至连行动的时间都没有。在声源真正来到之前，马克大喊：“RPG！”

　　

　　他一边喊一边将身边的长官扑出大路。他们摔到满是尘土的地面上时，炮弹和他们几乎就只隔着一英寸。马克感觉到热量，感觉到气流在他身边疯狂涌动。“血——”他的长官说，但是他后面说了什么，马克并没有听清。他只是堵住耳朵躲避着爆炸的巨响。

　　

　　一阵气浪席卷而过，拉扯着他们的衣服。响声狠狠撞击马克的耳膜，他身上的每一块肌肉都紧绷着。他紧紧闭上眼睛，以免有任何东西会让他失去视力。他的心脏在胸腔疯狂跳动，肾上腺素被送到全身。

　　

　　真他妈要命。

　　

　　他意识到的第一件事是他并没有感到疼痛。摆脱因为冲击带来的头痛之后，他觉得这可能只是因为他成功生还了。显然他们得以及时躲开，或者他四肢都失去知觉了，再不然就是他已经去了没有痛苦的天国。他注意到的第二件事是他暂时失去了听觉，没有任何声信号传进他的大脑。所以他只是在那儿躺了感觉有好几年，不确定现在是不是到了能安全行动的时机。

　　

　　被他压在手臂底下的男人动了一下，尝试挣脱出来，于是马克发现他并没有失去对四肢的感觉。他睁大眼睛，盯着SAS干员的脸。他面具的其中一个护目镜碎了，碎玻璃割伤了他眼睛周围的皮肤，那些小伤口正渗出血来，好在没伤到眼睛。马克只看见男人把防毒面具取下来，他的嘴唇在动，而马克自己一个字也没听见。

　　

　　从爆炸的冲击之中恢复过来花了他一点时间。他看见自己的长官环顾四周一圈，突然又趴回地上看向他们后方，于是自己也看了一圈，只不过由于头依旧有点疼，他的动作很慢。他害怕又看到一堆恐/怖分子从天而降。

　　

　　他们后面什么也没有，只有一堆尘土和一座破房子。他们剩下的队友不知所踪。他看着长官有些勉强地站起来，走向一堆碎砖墙。他站在那堆碎砖墙边上，然后紧紧抓住其中一块碎片。马克意识到，自己的队友被压在那下面了。

　　

　　马克立刻移开了目光。这让他的头尖锐地痛了一下，视野一黑。他不会真是这个小队里留下的最后一个人了吧？不，最好别是。这不可能。

　　

　　他又看到他长官的面具，它看上去残破不堪，掉在尘土里。这好像是他们行动失败的前兆。他们的队伍彻底没了，任务估计也搞砸了。接下来要如何继续？

　　

　　然后他看见男人站在他面前，朝他伸出手。他看上去镇定又冷静。他有种奇妙的感觉，那个防毒面具就像蛇蜕掉的皮，蜕皮之后蛇只会变得更强。马克迟疑着也伸出手。他信任过这个人吗？他们还能做些什么？两个人可以解决任务吗？

　　

　　但他已经抓住马克的手，让他站起来。

　　

　　马克颤抖着双手拍去衣服上的灰尘。他没受伤，还算反应及时。

　　

　　“反应很快。”声音突然又能传进他的耳朵了，至少他还没全聋。

　　

　　“他们走了吗？”马克在等待一个继续行动的信号。他们的视野因为烟尘变得模糊起来，他连五米外的东西都看不太清。

　　

　　“是，只有傻子才会只用一发炮弹。但他们会回来的，我们得快点了。”SAS干员说。他向前走了几步，然后停下来回头问他:“你和我一起来吗？”

　　

　　马克只有两个选择，继续做濒死挣扎，或者死在这里。但是他已经做好了决定。他把紧张远远丢开，活动一圈脖子，然后捡起他的枪，站在长官身边。现在是把这些全部解决的时候了。

　　

　　他点了一下头，说：“是，长官。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太摸了（大哭）下周搞完期末考试一定兢兢业业每天更新（。）

**Author's Note:**

> 我有尽力贴近中文阅读习惯翻译，所以有些句子可能是我先理解了它的意思之后把它用我流的语言表达出来，会有一点意译成分（比如文中很多地方原文都是“the commander”但是我直接翻译成“男人”了）肯定会有很多不足，欢迎各位老师指正！
> 
> 　　另外就是序章第一段其实我没怎么看懂，所以也是我流理解（（大家有什么更好的译法呀捉虫呀请务必告诉我！我还在学习中，会非常开心！
> 
> 　　更新速度是随缘，因为一共有十三章而且序章是比较短的，之后每一章内容大概是序章的两到三倍，我翻译速度会降低很多。所以就，麻烦大家因为我久等了（士下座）
> 
> 　　大家方便的话记得给原作老师点kudos呀！！


End file.
